Enderron
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:EnderronFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Anthem': Enderronia |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Wentworth |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official language | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Recognised minority languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Chinese · Dutch · Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|53.78% European 37.29% Asian 5.63% Pacific Islander 3.30% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|54.77% No Religion 27.11% Christianity 9.76% Buddhism 2.54% Shinto 1.68% Islam 1.13% Hinduism 3.01% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Enderse (Dutch) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal parliamentary republic |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- President | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|James Stanhope |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Lisa Kelsey Chan |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Tom Woodlands |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker of Parliament | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|David Henneman |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Chief Justice | width="50%" align="left"|Margaret Seeley |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Parliament |- | style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|'Independence' from the United Kingdom |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Dominion Act | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|15 August 1911 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Japanese occupation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17 December 1941 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Independence | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Republic Act | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|9 August 1970 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Total area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |198,750 km² (86th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Land area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |170,012 km² (85.5%) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Water area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |28,738 km² (14.5%) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2018 estimate | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |30,983,831 (46th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2016 census | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |30,293,468 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |155.9/km² (81st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |GDP (PPP) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$1.281 trillion (19th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$41,355 (30th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Gini (2014) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |30.8 medium · 25th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |HDI (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |0.930 very high · 11th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Currency | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Enderron Dollar (END) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+9 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+10 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Date format | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |dd/mm/yyyy |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |left |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Calling code | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |+77 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Internet TLD | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |.en |} Enderron (/ˈɛndərɒn/ ''en-dər-ron''), officially the Republic of Enderron, is a country constituting the western third of the Western Pacific island of Mariana. It shares a land border with Batavia to the east. The nation's capital and largest city is Wentworth. The first peoples of Mariana (and by extension, Enderron) were the Native Marianans, who first arrived between 1250 and 1300. Their first contact with outsiders was in 1556, when the first Asian settlers, mainly consisting of Filipino and Japanese traders, formed small settlements on the island. Soon after, due to a combination of disease and territorial tensions with the settlers, the Native Marianans left en masse for other Pacific islands, with many never to return. In 1610, Dutch explorer Willem Janszoon became the first European to sight Mariana. Dutch colonists began establishing settlements across the island throughout the next fifteen years. British colonists arrived and claimed the entire island on 27 March 1625, starting a decades-long rivalry with the Dutch colonists. Following persistent tensions, the Anglo-Dutch Mariana War occurred in 1692, resulting in the eastern two thirds of the island being ceded to the Netherlands (becoming Dutch Mariana, and later the country of Batavia) and the remaining western third becoming British Mariana, soon renamed the Colony of Enderron after a corruption of the Dutch name Einderaam. The colony gained dominion status in 1911, becoming a de facto independent state under the control of the British Empire. It became a founding member of the Commonwealth of Nations in 1926. During World War II, Enderron was occupied by Japan. Following the Japanese surrender on 2 September 1945, Enderron returned to British rule. It was granted full independence as a Commonwealth realm on 16 September 1946 with the British monarch as head of state, and became a Commonwealth republic on 9 August 1970 as a result of the signing of the Republic of Enderron Act 1970. Since its independence, Enderron has maintained a steady liberal democratic political system functioning as a federal parliamentary republic comprising 16 prefectures and 2 special municipalities. The population of nearly 31 million is highly urbanised, with more than a quarter of the population living in the cities of Wentworth and New Plymouth combined. The population of Enderron is highly multicultural, and ethnically and religiously diverse. Since the 1970s the federal government's position has been to encourage and promote racial harmony based on a policy of multiculturalism. Today, a majority of the population is of European heritage, with significant Asian and Pacific Islander minorities. Enderron's culture is referred to as a 'mosaic', with both Asian and European influences. The country's official language is English, with Chinese, Dutch and Japanese recognised as official minority languages. Enderron is a highly developed country with a stable mixed-market economy. Its economy is dominated by the service, tourism and agriculture sectors. Throughout the latter half of the 20th century, the country achieved considerable prosperity, undergoing rapid industrialisation, technological innovation and development and maintaining exceptionally high growth rates from the 1950s to the 1990s. It underwent major economic and political changes in the 1970s, which transformed it from a protectionist to a liberalised free-trading economy. Enderron measures high on international measurements of government stability and transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, education, economic freedom, inclusiveness, tolerance and personal rights. Enderron has been ranked within the top 15 positions in the Democracy Index since its inception in 2006. Today, Enderron is regarded as an influential nation in the world, mainly due to its efficient democratic government and stable economy. Enderron is a member of the United Nations, Commonwealth of Nations, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, ASEAN Plus and the Pacific Islands Forum. Demographics Largest cities and towns of Enderron Prefectures